


Lemonade

by mist_igri



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mist_igri/pseuds/mist_igri
Summary: [- Louis... je gémis dans une plainte lascive.- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Harry ?- Toi.- A quel point ? Faut que tu me mettes des limites, parce que je suis plus sûr d'en avoir encore, dit-il en secouant la tête.- Sans limite. J'te veux toi, tout entier.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bon. J'étais persuadée de ne jamais être capable d'écrire un lemon. Genre, que ce serait impossible pour moi, que je ne saurais pas faire. 
> 
> Et puis l'autre jour j'étais en rogne et j'avais envie d'écrire et je me suis mise au défi. Et voilà le résultat.
> 
> Je voulais l'inclure dans un OS, mais ça ne colle pas. Alors je ne pensais pas poster parce que c'est vraiment du lemon gratuit, sans mise en situation et sans finalité. Et puis finalement, comme c'est écrit : tadaaaaaaa.

Il déverrouille la porte et m'invite à entrer à demi-mot. Il fait de même et quand il referme, il reste un instant dos à moi, la main toujours sur la poignée. Ses épaules se soulèvent alors qu'il prend une grande inspiration, puis une autre. Il fait ça plusieurs fois, comme s'il essayait de se calmer, ce qui ne fonctionne visiblement pas puisqu'au lieu de ralentir, ses inspirations se font plus courtes et plus rapides. J'avance doucement une main vers lui et effleure sa taille. Il sursaute et se retourne, me percutant de ses yeux bleus. Je suis hypnotisé. La tension, déjà insoutenable, monte encore d'un cran.

Il s'appuie contre le bois de la porte alors que je vais pour le bloquer contre celle-ci. Je colle nos bassins et ses mains viennent agripper mes épaules. Il en remonte une dans mes cheveux presque aussitôt et je prends ça comme un signal : j'écrase mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il gémit quand ma langue se fraie un chemin jusqu'à la sienne et se met déjà à onduler contre moi. J'ai chaud, beaucoup trop chaud. J'attrape fébrilement le bas de mon pull et le tire vers le haut, me séparant à peine de Louis. Ses mains se repositionnent sur mes hanches sans y rester, s'aventurant sous mon t-shirt avec envie et passion. Les miennes enserrent son visage, le relèvent vers moi pour approfondir le baiser.

On s'embrasse pendant ce qui semble durer à la fois des heures et juste quelques secondes. Nos mains explorent, nos bouches dévorent, nos bassins se cherchent. Et puis, sans prévenir, Louis échange nos positions, me plaquant presque violemment contre le mur de l'entrée. Il plonge sa tête dans mon cou, mordillant légèrement puis soufflant avec force. Il se redresse et agrippe mon poignet avant de me tirer plus loin dans la maison.

Jamais je n'ai accordé aussi peu d'importance à la décoration d'un endroit. Je ne sais même pas quel genre de pièce on traverse, bien trop obnubilé par la chaleur de sa peau sur mon bras et son goût persistant sur ma langue. On finit évidemment dans sa chambre et il me pousse sur le lit. Il fait passer son t-shirt par dessus sa tête puis monte à son tour sur le matelas, rampant le long de mon corps, faisant courir ses lèvres sur moi sans jamais me toucher. Je pose mes mains sur sa peau nue et ce simple contact m'électrise. J'en veux plus. Tellement plus.

 **\- Louis...** je gémis dans une plainte lascive.  
**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Harry ?**  
**\- Toi.**  
**\- A quel point ? Faut que tu me mettes des limites, parce que je suis plus sûr d'en avoir encore,** dit-il en secouant la tête.  
**\- Sans limite. J'te veux toi, tout entier.**

J'ai à peine le temps de voir une lueur ravageuse s'allumer dans son regard qu'il se jette sur moi, me bouffant littéralement les lèvres.

 **\- Déshabille-toi,** souffle-t-il ensuite dans mon oreille en se relevant légèrement pour détacher son propre pantalon.

Je ne me fais pas prier et je crois n'avoir jamais été aussi rapide pour faire tomber l'entièreté de mes vêtements. Je me rallonge sous la pression du corps de mon vis-à-vis et nos lèvres se retrouvent dans une danse endiablée. Louis pèse sur moi et la sensation est tout simplement divine. La chaleur de son souffle, la moiteur de sa peau, c'en est trop pour moi. Je bouge sous lui, emprisonne sa taille entre mes jambes et joue de la friction de nos bas-ventres. Il geint en basculant le tête en arrière, puis replonge son regard dans le mien en se mordant les lèvres. Du bleu de ses yeux, il ne reste presque rien : ses pupilles dilatées brillent d'un désir incandescent et me consument.

Une de ses mains descend entre nous, taquinant mes côtes avant de se poser sur mon érection. Mon souffle se coupe quand son poing se referme sur nos deux sexes, les faisant glisser l'un contre l'autre. Un râle échappe de sa bouche et ce son est purement érotique. Je redresse le haut de mon corps pour atteindre son torse, passant directement ma langue sur un de ses tétons, jouant, suçant.

Il arrête tout mouvement et me renfonce dans les oreillers. Ses mains défont le nœud de mes jambes avant de les planter dans le lit et il disparaît entre elles, ses doigts s'attardant sur la peau de mon ventre. Je frissonne violemment quand son souffle percute mon membre dressé et me cambre quand il le lèche du bas jusqu'en haut. Il prend ensuite mon gland entre ses lèvres et y fait tourner sa langue dans une douce torture.

Ma main va se perdre dans ses cheveux et s'y accroche sans pression. Il relève son regard sur moi et je ne le supporte pas. Mon dos se soulève davantage, ma tête part en arrière et mes yeux se plissent avec force. C'est à ce moment que Louis enfonce mon sexe profondément dans sa bouche. Mes deux mains viennent se plaquer sur mes yeux en même temps que je laisse échapper une espèce de sanglot. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me fait ça, mais il y a aujourd'hui cette atmosphère qui décuple chacune de nos sensations et c'est bien trop bon.

Il suce avec application, creusant les joues, appuyant avec sa langue. Il gémit autant que moi, m'envoyant des vibrations dans tout le corps. Je me mords le poing mais quand il l'aperçoit, Louis frappe sur mon bras pour l'écarter. Il laisse glisser mon membre hors de sa bouche et me lance un regard noir – une espèce de colère sourde noyée dans le plaisir.

**– Ne te retiens pas. Je veux t'entendre. Mais ne bouge pas.**

Il n'a en retour qu'un gémissement quand je le vois poser l'une de ses mains sur sa propre érection et mener l'autre à ses lèvres. Il se branle rapidement tout en léchant ses doigts d'une manière on ne peut plus érotique. Je chouine en roulant des hanches, avide de le toucher, avide qu'il me touche. Il me laisse pantelant sous son regard.

Et puis, d'un coup, sans que je l'aie vu venir, ses lèvres s'écrasent sur les miennes et je sens ses doigts appuyer contre mon intimité. Il tourne quelques secondes avant de les faire pénétrer en moi, les deux à la fois. Je laisse échapper un cri de surprise, puis une litanie de « Louis » alors qu'il bouge et que sa bouche part à l'assaut de mon cou.

Mes mains griffent son dos, s'accrochent à ses épaules, fourragent dans ses cheveux. Ses dents me marquent, sa langue me chatouille, ses doigts me rendent fou. Et quand il en ajoute un troisième, toute pensée cohérente me quitte.

 **– Arrête, arrête...** je le supplie.

Ca n'a aucun sens et il sait que je ne le souhaite pas vraiment, mais il obéit néanmoins et reprend possession de ma bouche à la place. Nous nous dévorons et je sens à peine son bras s'étirer. Je perçois difficilement le bruit d'un emballage qu'on déchire et devine la force de l'habitude quand il enfile le préservatif sans même se détacher de moi. Un flacon apparaît dans mes mains et je l'ouvre sans tarder, lubrifiant Louis avec application.

Il se met alors à genoux et passe ses bras sous mes jambes. Ses doigts caressent la peau de mes cuisses. Son regard carnassier fond sur moi et un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres gonflées, qu'il mord durement quand il se guide doucement en moi, d'à peine quelques centimètres. Puis il se retire et recommence. Encore et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Je deviens fou. J'attrape ses hanches et nous fais basculer, me retrouvant au-dessus de lui. A mon tour de jouer.

Je prends appui sur ses pectoraux et m'aligne sur lui. Je refais les mêmes gestes frustrants, ne prenant que son gland jusqu'à ce que ce soit tout à fait insoutenable. Alors, d'un seul coup, je le fais glisser entièrement en moi. Il s'étouffe presque en criant mon prénom et moi, je reste immobile. Il y a trop de plaisir pour que la douleur me terrasse, mais elle est tout de même présente et il me faut un moment pour m'habituer. Louis tremble sous moi, ses mains descendent le long de mon torse, l'une trace des formes incohérentes sur ma peau alors que l'autre vient s'occuper de mon érection.

Doucement, j'entame une légère rotation du bassin. Je tire à Louis des gémissements désordonnés.

**– J't'en prie, Harry.**

Il halète en me regardant fiévreusement. Je me félicite intérieurement de l'avoir fait passer d'un rôle à l'autre et je me mets à bouger vraiment, montant et descendant sur lui à un rythme langoureux. Il retient mal ses coups de bassins et je finis par lui donner ce qu'il veut, y allant plus franchement.

En quelques minutes, il reprend le dessus. Il m'écrase à plat ventre contre le matelas, relève légèrement mes hanches et me pénètre brusquement. Mes mains serrent les draps, et les siennes... Les siennes sont partout, griffant mon dos, tirant mes cheveux, déviant sur mon ventre et effleurant seulement mon entre-jambe.

 **– J'veux te voir. Louis, laisse-moi te regarder,** je geins, submergé.  
**– Ouais. Ouais putain... Ouais.**

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je suis sur le dos, Louis entre mes jambes. Nos sexes sensibles se touchent et Louis les fait rouler l'un contre l'autre de manière exquise alors que j'attrape sa nuque pour retrouver ses lèvres. C'est de plus en plus brouillon et quand il m'emplit à nouveau, nous ne sommes plus qu'un amas de sensations, un enchevêtrement de membres en sueurs.

Ses coups de rein sont rapides et profonds. Il touche ce point en moi qui me fait voir des étoiles et c'est tellement, tellement bon. Mon érection frotte entre nos ventres et ce simple contact suffit à m'amener au bord de la jouissance. Les gémissements emplissent la chambre et je suis incapable de dire si c'est Louis ou si c'est moi. J'imagine qu'il y a de nous deux. Et j'aime l'idée : nous deux. Je l'aime tant que c'est ça qui me fait basculer. Mes doigts se crispent sur la taille de Louis, ma tête part en arrière, mon dos se cambre et je jouis fortement. En quelques va-et-vient supplémentaires, il me rejoint en étouffant un cri dans mon cou. Puis il s'écroule sur moi.

Nous prenons le temps de retrouver une respiration un peu plus calme. J'embrasse la tempe de Louis avant de me dégager de son poids, juste le temps d'attraper la boîte de mouchoirs qui trône sur sa table de nuit. Nous nous nettoyons sommairement puis il échoue à nouveau dans mes bras, plongeant se tête dans mon cou où il presse des baisers humides. Je ris doucement : la douceur à cet instant contraste avec la frénésie de ce qui vient de se passer. La tension retombe et on savoure la descente en se câlinant.


End file.
